The Quest
by Pizza201
Summary: Charlotte and George live in a world where Pokemon don't exist, that is until they find a Pichu encased in ice. They go see Dr.Max and he sends them on a quest to return it to it's home. Meanwhile in Ponyville, A unicorn named Twilight sparkle finds a Torchic. As our hero's paths collide, Tragedy strikes. (Spoiler: A couple of chapters in, Discord appears.)
1. Chapter 1: The Find

disclaimer: I do not own anything but the essential creativity used to create this story.

_**Characters so far**_

**Charlotte an archaeologist and the Main ****Heroine**

**George an archaeologist and the Main Hero**

** A Professor , gives the main characters they're task**

**Pichu A Pokémon our main characters found and must return to its home planet**

Chapter 1: the find

CHARLOTE'S POV

_George and I were hard at work trying to uncover a lost tomb. We are archaeologists As we were digging we uncovered something peculiar, a Pokémon. We did not know what it was at that time But we know was small, yellow, and it appeared to be frozen somehow. I knew i saw it before, in a book, but i did not remember what the book said it was, But i know decided to go to professor max to see if he knows what it is._

_We went to his lab. George asked (he likes to be called that) what the thing was. Max was puzzled. " A Pichu? That's what it is. But Pokémon are just myths... How can this be?" Max said to us. "A Pichu? I knew i saw that before! in a book of course " I said. " what does this mean Dr.?" George Asked Max. " i don't know. It's a scientific discovery! It is your and Charlotte's responsibly now. It is Fate! You two must find out what brought it here, where it came from, and why is here. Understand?" max said. "yes !" George And I said._


	2. Chapter 2:The Beginning of the quest

Chapter 2: The beginning of the quest

GEORGE's POV

_Charlotte and I we were as puzzled as was when we told him about the "thing" we found, except we were puzzled about our Fate. I had so many did we find this Pichu? Why didn't someone else find it? _

_We needed to find out why the Pichu was here, what brought it here, and where it came from. But first we needed to find out how to get it unfrozen. We had already tried hitting it with a rock, Leaving it out in the sun for an hour, even breathing on it.[Our breath is really hot] But nothing worked. The last thing we tried was melting the ice with fire and sure enough it worked! Pichu was revived!The first time Pichu saw us it fled into a bush. "we're not going to hurt you!" Charlotte assured the frightened Pichu. Sure enough the Pichu came out from hiding and inched closer to us. _


	3. Chapter 3: Where am I?

Chapter 3: Where am I?  
PICHU'S POV  
_Where am I? one moment I'm in the forest collecting pecha berries (for my sick friend) the next i'm fighting this glaceon with my bpf (best pokefriend) and we get frozen in ice and are blasted off to this unknown planet (at least to us) and some how separated Then i was found by these 2 alien creatures i later knew as humans . I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE I AM! I just hope i am reunited with my bpf..._  
_This planet is very interesting. I think I am the only one of my kind here. The 2 humans that found me unfroze me and gave me some apples. I like this planet. but i miss my home._

* * *

Note from author: sorry the chapters are short but don't worry, I will try to make them longer in the future. Oh yea.. almost forgot. DEAR BRONIES AND PEGISISTERS AND ALL FANS OF MLP: their WILL be ponys in the next cha- (PizzaWanka cuts Pizza201 off)

**PizzaWanka:** HEY! WHEN WILL I COME IN!

**Pizza201:** Geez chill out the stories just getting started.

**PizzaWanka:** BUT WHEN WILL I COME IN!

**Pizza201:** In dear time my dear minion, in dear time. (epic music plays)

**PizzaWanka:** THAT DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!

**Pizza201:** SHUT UP OR I WILL GO GET THE BULLET HOUNDS!


	4. Chapter 4: What's This?(in ponyville)

Chapter 4: What's This?(in ponyville)  
Twilight's POV  
Good Afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle. This morning I found a creature I never heard of before! It just fell from the sky! Spike was very excited. We went down to investigate. I had never seen a creature like this before. I was very confused. So was Spike. I have never seen this creature before. I really hope it can find its way back home. I have researched a bit and found out it is a Torchic. Whatever that is... My friend Pinkie Pie says it's a Pokémon. I have to research more on these "Pokemons"...

* * *

**Pinkie:** Actually it's "Pokémon"

Twilight: But don't you add a "s" to make it Plural?

**Pinkie: **You know how the word "sheep" is both Plural and nonplural?

**Twilight:** yea...

**Pinkie:** Exactly! Oh and Guess what? I was babysitting for the cakes and i had a twitchy tail so i put the babies under the table so they would be safe and then a glass pony fell on my head and broke and then Mr. and came in and I- (she is interrupted by Pizza201)

**Pizza201:** WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT THAT PONY UP!

**PizzaMike:** Gladly (grabs bazooka out of nowhere)

**Pizza201:** NO NO- Ia mean that won't be required of you my dear minion.

**PizzaMike:** ugh fine why did I even buy this thing? (throws bazooka in air and it disappears.)

**Twilight:** Did you just say he is ... your minion?

**Pizza201: **ugh. ofcource I did because he _is_ my minion.

**Twilight:**...

**Pizza201: **ugh. Typical unicorn. Probably doesn't even know the simple levitation spell...

**PizzaMike:** (snicker)

**Twilight:** Hey for your information I do know the levitation spell and many others.

**Pizza201:** oh yeah? I bet not.

**PizzaMike:** Uh... Pizza201. Um were going to be late for our meeting with discord...

**Twilight and Pinkie:** DISCORD!?

**Pizza201**: Oh yea... I totally forgot well we better get going and don't or your friends try to warn The Princesses because if you do then a certain shy Pegisi will take the fall.

**Twilight:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH FLUTERSHY?!

**Pizza201: **(gasp) You will find out soon enough...

_Pizza201 and PizzaMike fade away_


	5. Chapter 5: The meeting with Discord

Chapter 5: The Meeting with Discord

no POV

Pizza201 and PizzaMike appeared in the room. The meeting was about to start. There was a cage by them. In the cage was a small pony. It was a mare judging by the shape of it's nose. It had a light pink mane, yellow fur, and wings. It looked very scared of the monstrous being that was looking into the cage. The being was none other than Discord, The spirit of chaos. And the pony in the cage was Fluttershy. She had defeated Discord before, but with the help of her friends. She could not defeat him now, for her friends were not there. " Let's get this meeting over with." The spirit of Chaos sighed, as he filled a glass up with chocolate milk rain. " I have some chaos to reign." He drank the glass and threw the chocolate milk behind him. Pizza201 and PizzaMike gave a salute.

" Sir! Twilight Sparkle has found a Torchic. Sir!" PizzaMike said.

" Ah I see. We are going to have to deal with that." Discord said.

"Sir! Two archaeologists Have found a Pichu. Sir!" Pizza201 added.

" Who are these Archaeologists?" Discord asked.

" Sir! They are Charlotte and George. Sir!" PizzaMike answered.

" We need to keep an eye on them..." Discord proclaimed. " Watch every move they make and report to me everything you find you two."

" Sir! Yes. Sir!" Pizza201 and PizzaMike assured.

" Pizza201, Make sure you tell 2 of your top minions to "handle" Twilight Sparkle and the Torchic she found. And tell them to capture them and any other pony if it get's out of hand." Discord told Pizza201.

" Sir! I will tell PizzaWanka and PizzaTyler to get on it. Sir!" Pizza201 said.

" Good. Now get going. I have some Chaos to reign." Discord said to them. Then Pizza201 and PizzaMike left. " Now." Discord said as he peered into the cage that had the little yellow filly in it. " How am I going to deal with You?"


End file.
